beyondscaredstraightfandomcom-20200214-history
Beyond Scared Straight Wiki:Rules
In addition to the rules, Wikia's Terms of Use apply here. Forbidden actions Users who do any of these things will receive a block ranging from one week to forever, depending on the severity: Vandalism Acts of vandalism, including intentionally adding false information to an article or posting distasteful material will not be tolerated. Spam Any sort of spamming, including excessive off-topic page creation, frequently uploading images/GIF files that break rules, or posting excessive unwanted comments on a user's message wall will not be tolerated. Engaging in uncivil behavior Any sort of uncivil behavior, including bullying, flaming, or ignorance will not be tolerated. Promotion Do not advertise here. Articles *Information on articles must be verifiable. Back up any information added with sources whenever necessary. *Refrain from including speculation in articles. *Avoid creating "red" links. *Facebook does not count as a valid source for citing information due to how "closed-off" it is. Links to official pages can still be posted, however. *Articles should be written in an objective manner. **Words such as "you" and "we" should be avoided. People *Articles about people will only be accepted if they appeared in more than one film or episode. *'Do not post private information.' This includes information not mentioned in the documentaries or episodes, and names not mentioned on news articles or public social media profiles. *If you appeared on any documentary or episode the wiki covers and would like to clear anything up, please register and message an admin. Images and videos Images and GIF animations must be uploaded in the highest quality possible, and posted to a page upon it's upload. Additionally, uploading embedded videos is not allowed due to the videos' slow load time. Documentary/Episode screenshots *Screenshots must not closely resemble another screenshot. *Screenshots must not have any sort of watermark or overlay (Ex: YouTube overlay). Real people *Only public images of real people may be uploaded. Galleries Refrain from uploading excessive amounts of images. Additional information *Screenshots of social media posts may not be posted to the wiki - links to social media posts are preferred. *Do not upload images containing advertising. Categories *Don't add excessive categories to articles. User page, message wall and blog post rules *Blog posts and user pages bios must be appropriate. *Rules regarding images and videos apply. *Blogs that are off-topic, spammy, or distasteful will be deleted along with any comments made on it. *Do not bring off-wiki drama onto the wiki. *Red links will be removed to prevent the "Wanted Pages" list from being cluttered. Redirects *Any titles, names and keywords related to a specific entry on the Wiki should redirect to it. *Redirects should consist of keywords that are easy to type - avoid putting special characters like "\" in the keyword if it doesn't need to be there. External sources *URLs should use "http" instead of "https". *Sites like Wikipedia, iMDb, and Google should not be used since they are not reliable. User rights *Anonymous users (IP addresses) may not edit the wiki. Category:Browse